A Night In Sonic Boom
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: One Shot! Austin and Ally have a disagreement which leads to them both being locked in Sonic Boom for the night. What will happen when their true feelings get out in the open? This contains badly written smut, don't like it, don't read it. Thanks.


**So I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I did so yeah. Hi. There's like badly written smut in this so if you don't like it then don't read. If there's spelling mistakes and so on then it's because my stupid laptop is being a skank and keeps lagging and I don't have the patience to try read this over. Enjoy! (P.S if you read my Hot for teacher fic and you want to know if there will be a sequel. There might be a short one… working on it.)**

Austin knew he had made a mistake hiding it from Ally, but he couldn't tell her. She didn't understand why he was keeping it a secret. He had met with another songwriter behind all of his friends back. Accept Dez of course, it was Dez's fault that the whole thing had gotten out. He loved Dez like a brother but sometimes that boy was an idiot. It was supposed to be a friends night in, but instead it had become a disaster and ended with Ally running out in tears. Austin had apologized like a million times but she wouldn't listen. Of course he followed her. She was his best friend and he wasn't going to give up until she heard him out and trusted him. He found himself at the doors of Sonic Boom. That is where she had gone. It was coming up to midnight and Austin didn't want Ally to be left alone.

"Ally." He said pushing the doors open. "Ally.." He said softly as the doors closed behind him. She was sitting at the piano quietly sobbing. He sighed and made his way to her. "Ally please." He said. "Go away Austin, I don't want to talk to you." She wouldn't look at him.

"Just look at me please.. you don't get it Ally." She stood up and rage filled her face.

"I don't understand it? What's there not to understand!? You met with another songwriter and you didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself!" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"God you're so fucking difficult at times!" He shouted back, immediately regretting what he said.

"I'm difficult? Just leave Austin, I don't even want to look at you right now." She pointed towards the door. "You know what fuck you." He said before turning away to the door. It caused him pain to say that to her, but she was making him mad. He sighed as he went to push the door open, but he couldn't. "What the hell?" He asked himself pushing the handle down over and over again. "Uh.. Ally." He said drawing her attention to him.

"What time is it?" Her eye's widened.

"Like midnight." He replied.

"Dammit! The doors automatically lock at midnight!" She said looking incredibly angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said pulling out his phone.

"This is your fault!" She shouted.

"How is it my fault? Why the fuck were you in here if you knew it was gonna happen!?"

"I wanted to get away from you and I wasn't paying attention to the time." She sat down on the piano stool. "I'll call Dez." Austin said, which was then followed by a sigh.

"What?" Ally asked looking displeased.

"My phone has no charge." He put it back in his pocket. "Call your dad." He suggested.

Ally reached for her phone in her pocket but it wasn't there. "I must have left it somewhere.."

"For fuck sake." Austin said kicking the air.

"I can't be stuck with you here all night!" She said getting up and pushing past him.

"Don't you have keys?" He asked.

"There's no lock on the inside, only the outside. You can only open the doors from the inside with a code.. and I don't know that code." She stared at the doors wishing that they would somehow just open. Austin sighed as he sat on the counter. "Maybe it's not so bad." He shrugged.

"Don't even. I still don't want to talk to you or see you." She made her way towards the stairs. "You just stay down here." She gave him one last hateful look before heading to the practice room and slamming the door behind her. Austin sighed and looked around. "Hey what about the shops phone!?" He shouted before frantically looking around for it. Just as he located it the power went out. Everything was dead. "Argh!" He screamed throwing the phone on the ground. He would most likely have to pay for that, but he didn't care.

Surely at some point Dez and Trish would come looking for them? They had to. Austin lay down on the counter staring at the doors. This was his fault. If he had just been honest with her to start with then they would never be in this mess. Austin must have fallen asleep for about twenty minutes or so before waking up to the freezing cold air. It was a cold night. Austin sat up and looked up at the practice room door. Ally wasn't wearing anything but a shirt and some jeans, and he felt bad. He sat for a few minutes deciding whether or not he should go and check on her. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he should, she was his best friend after all. He slowly made his way up the stairs trying not to make any noise and opened the practice room door. It was pretty dark, although there was enough light coming from outside for them to see. Ally was sitting on one of the chairs lightly strumming a guitar.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"It's freezing in here Ally." He said taking his jacket off. "Take this.. please." He handed her the jacket. "I don't want it Austin." She said.

"Ally come on, you can't stay mad at me forever!"

"I can and I will." She shrugged.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Ally, if I could tell you I would, but I can't. No yet.. please just trust me."

"How can I trust you?" She sighed.

"Ally just take the goddam jacket." He waved it in front of her and she grabbed it putting it around her shoulders. "Happy?" She said sarcastically.

"Over the moon." He made a face back at her.

"Can I stay in here? Maybe if we stick together it will get warmer?" He suggested grabbing a blanket from one of the shelfs and throwing it on the couch.

"Fine, just don't be annoying."

"Cause of course I'm the annoying one." He scoffed and she gave him a death stare.

"I can't believe we're going to be stuck in here all night." He threw himself on to the couch that was up against the wall. "What is there to even do?" He asked.

"Well I've been writing a song." She smiled.

"Really?" He sat forward. "Let's hear it then." He nodded.

"It's a working progress." She cleared her throat and strummed a single chord. "Austin is an ass, Austin is an ass, I really hate him, he's an ass!" She looked way too proud of herself.

"Very funny." He said sitting back.

"I thought you would appreciate it."

"You know what let's just not talk to each other because clearly this isn't working." Austin said.

"There is no way you will be able to do that." Ally laughed.

"Want a bet?"

"If you want to lose." She raised an eyebrow.

And then there was silence. Austin tapped his leg looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Ally. Finally he cracked. "Alright this is stupid!"

"It was your idea." She reminded him smirking.

"Oh shut up." He said jokingly. He grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at her.

"Excuse me?" She said putting the guitar down and throwing the cushion back.

"You're going to regret that he said standing up." Pushing the jacket off.

"Bring it Moon." She said, and just as those words left her mouth the cushion hit her square in the face. Austin burst out laughing. "You are so dead." She said running towards him.

"Hey, hey!" He said laughing. It was fighting, but it was playful. Austin grabbed her arm and began tickling her sides. "Austin!" She said squeezing her eyes shut and giggling. Austin didn't let up. "See, you can't stay mad at me forever." He smirked.

"I'm still mad!" She managed to get out through the laughter. She lost her footing and fell back onto the couch taking Austin with her. She continued to laugh but it was cut short when she opened her eyes to see Austin staring directly into them.

"Austin.." She said quietly. It was at that moment that he leaned down and kissed him. Austin Moon was kissing her. The boy she had been in love since the day she met him was kissing her. She should have been angry at him. She should have pushed him away and told him where to go, but she couldn't. It was her first kiss and she wasn't exactly sure what to do.

Austin pulled away and look at her. "Sorry.. I.. I didn't… I couldn't help myself." He stuttered out. Ally just smiled. "That was my first kiss.." She said. His face filled with a look of sheer guilt.

"Ally I'm so sorry I didn't know, I know your first kiss is supposed to be special and all that shit." He sat up and looked down. "I didn't mean to take that away from you." He sighed.

"You didn't.." She sat up joining. "You didn't take it away from me." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "I.. I wanted you to be my first kiss." She could feel herself turning all shades of red.

Austin could feel his heart racing. He had always liked Ally. Sure he had dated other girls, plenty of them actually, but it never lasted. He had tried to deny his feelings to himself so many times, but he could never get Ally out of his head. "You wanna know why I went to see that other songwriter?" He asked and she nodded. "Because I wanted to write a song for you to like express my feelings and I couldn't do that on my own. I mean I knew how I wanted it to sound, but I just couldn't get those words on paper.. and it was supposed to be a surprise until Dez opened his mouth.. I should have just been honest with you I guess." He shrugged.

"Wow.. I had no idea.." She said.

"Well, clearly." He laughed and she smiled. "So.. I guess it's pretty obvious that I like you then."

"And I think it's pretty obvious I like you too." She laughed.

"So you know how you said I was your first kiss?" he asked and she nodded. "Well how would you feel about me being your second… and third… and fourth.. and so on." He smiled.

"I suppose I would like that." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. As they went on Allt got more and more comfortable with him. They had both completely forgotten about where they were, and the situation they had gotten themselves in to. All they could think about was each other.

"Ally.. Ally." Austin had to stop them.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked looking worried.

"Nothing.. It's just.. uh.." Austin looked down and it was quite visible that he may have gotten a little too excited. "Oh.." was all Ally could say.

"Yeah.." Austin laughed uneasy. "Sorry about that.." He scratched his head. She could tell her was embarrassed but she was also incredibly turned on. She felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She was trying not to let on what was going on, but she wasn't sure if she could just let it pass. "Are you okay?" Austin asked. Ally wanted sure what possessed her but she came out and said it. "I want you to be my first everything."

"Uh.. what do you mean by that?" He asked nervously.

"I want you to be my first time.." She sighed out.

"Ally.." His voice was low and husky. It was sexy. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" He said pulling her closer to him. "Every single time you wore one of those stupid short fucking skirts, do you have any idea what I had to go through to contain myself?"

"N..No…" she stuttered out. She had asked for this, but she was nervous. His hands wandered up and down her sides again and again. Eventually her grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly raised it above her head. The cold air hit her bra covered chest but she was too nervous to even care about that. "Ally.. you're so beautiful.. I don't know why it took me so long to tell you." He said kissing her neck. His hands made their way to the back of her and he unclasped her bra letting it fall down. Ally immediately brought her arms up to cover herself. "Ally please don't." He said. "You're gorgeous… let me show you that." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'f feel more comfortable if you were wearing less.." She suggested.

"Right." He said smirking pulling his shirt off. He kicked his shoes off to the side and unbuckled his belt. He looked at her briefly before pulling his jeans off. "Better?" He asked.

"Better.." she replied removing her arms from her breasts. He smiled at her and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Relax." he whispered in her ear. "This is my first time too."

Ally was a little surprised by that. She had thought that surely at some point Austin had went all the way with a girl, but apparently not. He grabbed her hand and put it square on his erection. "Do you see what you do to me?" He asked. Ally gulped hard and looked up at him.

"Do you wanna continue..?" he asked. "we can stop.."

"No." She said. "I want this." She smiled up at him. That was all he needed to hear. He pushed her down onto the couch and hovered above her. It wasn't long before before her jeans were off and they both just in their underwear. Austin was the first to be brave enough to take his boxer off. Ally's eye's widened as she saw just how big he actually was. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes.. it's just.. bigger than I expected."

"Yeah." Austin laughed. His hands traveled to the top of her underwear, hooking his fingers in them. He looked at her for permission to continue and she nodded. He slowly pulled them down and threw them behind him. He ran his finger up her slit. "You're so wet." he said.

"That's your fault." She found herself getting more and more confident. He smirked and lowered his head. Ally braced herself as he ran his tongue up and down her pussy. "Austin!" She screamed out. He laughed a little and the vibrations made her go crazy. "I need you now!" She grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "So demanding." He smirked.

He reached for his jeans, located his wallet and pulled out a little silver packet. "I just like to have one incase… well incase this happens." He laughed and got back on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked one final time.

"I'm sure.." She nodded.

"If it get's too much just tell me to stop." And with one quick thrust he was inside her. Ally had never felt pain like this in her life. They certainly weren't lying when they said it would hurt. "Go slow." She said, almost to low for him to hear, but he heard. After a few more agonising thrusts the pain faded and Ally was overcome with a sense of pleasure that she had never felt before. He planted soft little kissed all around her face before burying his face in her shoulder. "oh fuck." he moaned, and that only turned her on even more. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, it hadn't been long but she couldn't hold on any longer. "Austin.. Austin.." She said in between breaths. "Wait baby.. please." he said quickening his pace. It took Ally all the power she had in her to hold on. "Fuck Ally, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cum." He said. Their movements became more random and more full of need. They both rode out their orgasms to the fullest. Austin rolled off the top of her and lay beside her breathless. "That was.. amazing." He smiled to himself. He grabbed the thin blanket and threw it over them before turning to face her. "Ally.. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Austin.. I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier"

"Hey it's okay.. if you hadn't have been one then this would never have happened." He said. She leaned forward and they kissed before nuzzling into each other and falling asleep.

Austin was awoken by the sunlight hitting his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to look at Ally. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He yawned smiling back. "That couch really isn't good for anyones back he said pulling his boxers on. It appeared Ally was already dressed. "So last night." He smirked and Ally bit her lip. "It was amazing Austin." She smiled.

"Hmm.. I'll second that." He opened the windows to air out the room and put the rest of his clothes back on. "I can't believe we just spent the night in this place." He yawned again.

"Ally?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Dad?" She said opening the door and running down.

"Ally thank god you're okay! I called Trish's house this morning and you weren't there. I almost had a heart attack!" He pulled her into a tight hug. Trish and Dez entered looking relieved that Ally was okay. "Thank god." Dez sighed.

"We fell asleep last night! We thought you and Austin had just gone out to the back yard or something." Trish said apologizing. "Sorry."

"Where is Austin?" Dez asked.

"He's here." Ally looked up to the balcony where Austin was standing. He made his way down the stairs. "What did you two do last night then?" Lester asked. They both looked at each other and then back to Lester.

"Nothing." They said in unison.


End file.
